Wireless network technologies exists which are employed in industrial applications. One example technology is WirelessHART, as specified by IEEE 802.15.4-2006 of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers. A further example, is ISA100.11a “Wireless Systems for Industrial Automation: Process Control and Related Applications” of the International Society of Automation (ISA).
Such existing technologies suffer from certain limitations. E.g., it may not be possible or only possible to a limited degree to provide, both, a high reliability of transmission as well as a low latency of transmission. In particular, in scenarios where it is required to accommodate multiple classes of data with different priorities for transmission, such existing techniques may face certain restrictions and drawbacks in terms of transmission reliability and transmission latency.